A God To Mortals, A Friend To The Crystals
by Disneysaurus Rex
Summary: What if multiple worlds did not accept you? How would you feel? This is how one uranite feels, after all ... she was only supposed to be a test...
1. The Beast's Rose

Uraninite crystal, pitchblende to be formal about it. A radioactive, dangerous mineral which can hold more than you might think. A long time ago I was planted here, on this planet. Long before most other gems. I was a test, a trial, to see if this planet could support a large-scale colonization from homeworld. Only… something went wrong with me. There was more life on this planet than the diamonds knew. One of these creatures, an old specimen, which had probably endured much in its short lifetime, was dead on top of my injection site. All of you humans who think that it was the radiation which changed the beast are wrong, it was that beast that changed me. It's genetic code slowly seeping into my gem, shaping my not-yet-formed physical form, slowly changing what I was meant to be, from a lowly warrior gem to a god. I still had a human form, but it took much power to hold that form. My natural form was altered, I was only supposed to be maybe the size of a quartz, or a little bit larger, but not this large. The size of my natural form is gigantic, and takes much from that dead organism that was above me for all that time. When the authority came to see if the planet was suitable for gem production, and they saw me, they knew that I was a messed up gem, one that was not worth the time or resources to keep going. Homeworld sent armies for millennia, trying to hunt me down, until that day…

" **CHARGE!** " Cried out a thousand voices, all echoing as one.

" **CHARGE!** " Roared a million screams, each one trying to muffle out the other.

The two lines connected, making the battle start, and unknowingly waking the one that was once uraninite. As the battle progressed, three figures stood out among the rest. One was a Pearl, a symbol of wealth and power in gems. Another was a Garnet, a fusion of a Ruby and Sapphire. Lastly… lastly was the one that started this revolt in the first place, a quartzite gem that revolted. A Rose Quartz. These ones, the beast knew was different from the other's that had once tried to hunt it down, for they too were the hunted.

"I sense the arrival of something powerful." Garnet states, in her ever-serious tone. She did not know how right she was.

The two minds inside of the beast had practically become one, the old king and the one that would have become the gem needed each other now, for comfort and for the heat of battle. She was the brains while he was the brawn. As the battle raged on, the beast was drawing nearer, and was coming in fast from the sea close to the battle.

"What's happening?" one soldier exclaims, pointing towards the water.

Indeed, the water was receding, causing fish to splash about, trying to get themselves back into the water. As soon as that occurred, the whole battlefield stopped to look and see what would happen next. As soon as they looked, they saw the water rushing back in the form a massive tidal wave. Most of the gems had enough time to either bubble large groups and keep them safe from the torrent of water, or just hold on for dear life. A few were not this lucky however, and were swept away with the current. As the water returned to normal, the gems that remained noticed a shape looming high over the battlefield.

They truly had become a monster, a true sight to be fearful of. Their height was around 300 feet, easily beating out every gem that was battling it out on that beach.

Each one of the gems were silent in either fear or amazement at the sight before them, the titan looming overhead seemed so impossible to everyone that it was impossible to look away from. Then the titan did something unexpected, it shifted it's weight from one leg to another, slowly walking towards one side of the battlefield, Rose's side.

While most of her gem soldiers were believing that the end was near, the pink quartz noticed something about the creature.  
"It has a gem..."She quietly whispered, looking towards the top of the beast's head. When Garnet and Pearl heard this, the creature was already where it wanted to be.

* * *

We slowly advanced, as all of the gems were looking at our form. We both knew our destination, to protect the ones who are revolting, for they will need all the help they can get, and the only way we can provide that is in battle. As soon as they knew it, they were directly between the two clashing sides, clearly protecting Rose's side. The homeworld gems took this as an act of war against the diamond authority, and immediately took action.

Seeing this, the two inside the titan were thinking of a way to, at the very least, get rid of the other gems for a while, to talk with the ones revolting. In an effort to psyche out the homeworld gems, they came up with the perfect solution. They figured that a roar should suffice, given that the volume would be enough to make any man go deaf in a two-mile radius. They slowly inhaled, bringing in a huge volume of air, while also moving their chest out more. In a split second, it went from clashing weapons to the sound of a king, no... a God.


	2. The Battle on the Shore

The God looked down upon the battle, observing the other side closely. It noticed that they only fought out of the fake "love" of the people who had more power than themselves, their superiors. It then noticed that the rebellion fought for their ability to live freely, not out of horrible brainwashing.

"CHARGE!" the opposite side yelled, running in despite this change in their opposition. How wrong they were.

The two minds of the beast pondered for a moment, and wondered if they should start all out and decimate them all in one fell swoop, or build up to it, and then show their true power. The beast decided to build up to the precise moment, to show that he could accomplish more than they thought.

Rose looked at the scene before her, noticing the battle starting again as the other side was rushing back to meet her front line, where she was waiting for them. She also couldn't help but notice the beast seeming like he was pondering something, and she was even more intrigued. She couldn't think for long though, as the battlefront was moving closer towards her. "Everyone! Keep your eyes on the beast, even if it is fighting for our side, we have no idea what it will do during or after the battle. Understood?"

"Yes Rose," her front line then marching forth, but still keeping an eye on the monster. Then the beast did something unexpected, it charged towards homeworld's troops, trampling some, and sending others flying with it's tail.

"Rose, can you be sure that you can trust that thing?" Pearl asks, unsure of the beast.

"No, but I can feel that it is a powerful creature. In fact, a bit too powerful and large to be spawned of this Earth alone." Rose states, catching the attention of both of her comerades.

"Are you saying that this thing is somehow gem related?" Pearl asks, a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

"That beast holds many possible futures. He could be a late survivor, animalistic in nature. But he could also be the destroyer of this very earth. There is a slim chance that he is here to protect it and keep it in balance." states a stone-faced Garnet, her mind processing the various futures she saw.

"The life on this Earth is precious, and has an order. Even if he is gem-related, if he has the power to restore balance. Yes, he has the power..." Rose remarks, letting everyone know that she believed him to be a fighter of Earth, even if he was not entirely from it.

Meanwhile, the beast was fighting off his slew of soldiers, having absolutely no difficulty in doing so. They knew that they would need to explain themselves after this battle, and that was the thing that was worrying them the most. After some time, the two grew tired of just stomping and swashing until the gems poofed. They needed to finish this battle, and let the entirety of homeworld know that the Earth is protected by itself and the crystal gems. "Let's end this thing." it's subconcious tells itself, before the two start to take a deep inhale.

"What is that sound?" Rose ponders, her eyes darting to the unbelievable sight in front of her. The creature was glowing! It was moving slowly from the tip of the tail to the base of the head, making a loud whirring sound as it did so. Once it reached there, it did something even more astonishing, it took one more deep breath, and then released a stream of blue...something. It seemed to act like fire to Rose, but it's effects on the gems that it touched made her rethink her idea of it being fire. As soon as it came in contact with a gem, it caused them to either poof, shatter, or, if the gems were too close to the beast, melt their gem in an instant.

I was finished showing off my true power and meaning to the homeworld. What was left of their troops was retreating back to tell of what just transpired to their higher-ups. I need to tell the others of my existence, but the fight made me exhausted. In a last effort to tell them something, I made a growl, and then fell over for some well-deserved rest.


	3. A New Development

An Earth-shattering thud hits the ground, making all of the remaining soldiers watch as a king falls, only temporarily, of course.

"We have won another battle," Rose states,"But we have still not won the war. We lost gem lives today, and that is no reason to celebrate.This war is still raging, and we will still lose more. The only thing we can do is stand our ground and defend what we believe to be right. That's all we can do." At first, it was the somber faces of her soldiers that caught the Quartz's eye, but then, it was a green glow enveloping the titan. The beast was changing it's form, the massive thing that they had just seen was shrinking into what seemed like a human-like form.

"What is this?", a quite awed Rose stated, in almost just a whisper.

The transformation was finished, showing a large, robust hominid rising from the indent that his other form had caused.

There was something… odd about this gem (if it truly was one) that caught Rose's eyes. "It has a male form..." the surprised leader of the rebellion states. "Watch him closely, if he makes any threats, only subdue him." Rose asks two soldiers, who watch the being intently. She then did something that was met with worried glances, especially from Pearl. She was walking up to the hominid, her face full of curiosity. As she moved closer, she fully saw the creature's appearance. He was a large being, slightly taller than the already huge Jasper, and was covered with what looked like normal clothes at a distance, was actually heavy armor, adorned with what looked like scales of the dragons she had seen on those cave paintings made by the native people. What really caught her eye though, was the face. He had a strong jawline, and what seemed like a permanent scowl etched on his face.

"There is no need to fear me," the new form of the creature states, "I will tell you all about me, if... you do not harm me."

"We do not wish to harm you, but your appearance has just startled us." Rose tells the beast, a kind smile forming across her face.

"Rose, do you think that this is a good idea, I mean, it could be a trap." A worried Pearl stutters, her whole form shaking in fear.

"Everything will be fine, Pearl. Believe me and believe Rose." Garnet assures Pearl, and silencing her for a moment.

"I do not wish to harm you, I wish only to speak with her." The beast tells the others, in a deep, practically rumbling voice. He was being honest with the others, he had sensed that the pink being in front of him was the leader of this side of the battle.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Rose asked, almost startling the other.

"Yes, but can we do it in private? There's some information that I do not wish the others to hear." The unknown being asks the quartz in return, knowing that his story would cause more harm than good for this already rag-tag rebellion in front of him.

"Alright, but I will need some gems to come with me... Is that alright?" The pink leader of the rebellion asks, testing her limits.

"Fine, but only a few, otherwise I will not tell you anything."

"Alright. Pearl, Garnet? Can you come with us?", Rose asks the two others, causing them to both be surprised.

"Alright... I think that I know a good place, follow me.", ordered the beast.

It had taken about 40 minutes to get to where he wanted to go, an underwater cave, with a large air pocket. Once there, the questions began.

"How did you come to be, exactly?" Pearl asks the human-formed being.

"All I remember are a few memories, most of which not being from my gem, but my once-natural other half-"

"So you are a gem..." Rose interludes, answering her suspicions.

"Technically...half uraninite, and half organic being." States the somewhat-irritated half-gem being.

"But I thought that fusion of a gem and a non-gem wasn't possible.", Asks Rose.

"It isn't.", answers Garnet, who was quite interested in this new being and his story.

"That is all I know of my existence..." the titan says quite disappointed.

"Do you have another name rather than just your gem name,", a worried Rose asks the once titanic being, "Because it seems quite unfair that you have to go by uraninite."

"No, at least I don't think so... but there are some myths made by the humans that describe me, so you could go with some of those." The hominid states.

"Ok, how about Leviathan?"

"No."

"How about "

It has been a few hours since their leader had went to talk with the newcomer, and the whole rebellion was quite concerned. That is until the group of four beings came from the place where none of them would have guessed, the water. Rose, Garnet, and Pearl were coming back on the last being, the unknown one.

The war was soon over, and the rebels victorious. Most of these victories were because of Gojira, who, even after disappearing after his fifth battle, still inspired the rebels. Rose assured that his organic half needed it's sustanance, and the whole rebellion put this down as fact. Little did they know that, behind a mane of pink, lies a tree of secrets...


	4. New Extended Theme (Special)

[Verse 1: Steven]

If you're evil and you're on the rise

You can count on the four of us taking you down

Cause we're good and evil never beats us

We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

[Steven]

We are the Crystal Gems

We'll always save the day!

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way!

That's why the people of this world believe in

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!

[Verse 2: Pearl]

If you could only know, what we really are

When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star

We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth

And we will protect your kind, and we will protect your Earth

And we will protect your Earth

And we will protect you!

[Interlude]

(In the ocean you see a large formation, but it moves parallel to the Gems, showing that it is moving.)

[Bridge]

[Garnet]

I will fight for the place where I'm free

To live together and exist as me

[Pearl]

I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz!

And everything that she believed in

[Amethyst]

I will fight for the world I was made in

The Earth is everything I've ever known!

[Steven]

I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown

[All]

The odds are against us, it won't be easy

But we're not going to do it alone

(A tail sweeps across the screen, swiping from the left, before disappearing entirely)

[Chorus]

(A gigantic foot crashes down, right on beat)

We are the Crystal Gems

We'll always save the day!

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way!

That's why the people of this world believe in (Godzilla's 2014 roar starts right at the rolecall) Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!

The song ends with all of the characters sitting on Godzilla's head, them finishing the rolecall, and Godzilla finishing his roar.


	5. The King Has Returned

Sorry for the long wait, just enjoying my summer you know? Well, excuses aside, lets get back to the story!

During the events of Bismuth...

After falling from the branch and onto a bubbled gem, Steven freaked out, and got out of lion, not noticing the other bubbled gem...

After reforming, Bismuth noticed the twin bubble, but after inspecting it for a few seconds, left it where it was, figuring it was a corrupted gem, considering that it didn't even look like a gem.

After being pulled out of lion by Steven, Bismuth questions all of the gems, "And where is everyone else?"

"Everyone else?" Steven asks

"Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Crazy Lace, Big G, Snowflake!

After his encounter with Bismuth, and telling the rest of the Crystal Gems what had transpired, Steven decided that is was best to keep Bismuth safe and bubbled in the burning room, with all of the other gems. It was at this point that he wondered if there were any other gems in Lion's mane, and if he could help them too. So, he went to go find Lion, who was currently trying to chase his own tail.

"Alright Lion, let's see what's in that mane of your's!" Steven asks loudly, making sure that the Crystal Gems could hear him, so if he did find anyone else in there, it could be a quick explanation. Lion, who had stopped chasing his own tail, found stopping boring, and showed this with an eye roll before bending down to let Steven into his mane. Steven steps in, taking a deep breath before going all the way in, dissapearing behind a curtain of pink.

"I believe that were going to meet another old friend today." Said Garnet, followed by Pearl and Amythest to the living room, to stand by lion when steven came out.

Steven looked and looked inside the small dimension, and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is, until he looked behind the tree. Behind the tree and hidden behind the roots was a bubble, with a faint outline of a gem. He reached in and yanked it out, not realizing that it was slightly bigger than an average bubble, it was about a foot and a half wide! Carrying his unexpectedly large load to the grass, he slowly pulled himself and the bubble out of lion, and into the sight of the gems, accidentally landing on the bubble, popping it.

"Steven! What have you done!" Screeched Pearl, grabbing the scale-like gem and throwing it out the door, thinking that it was corrupted.

She was right for throwing the gem outside onto the beach, but for an entirely wrong reason. Appearing before the gems was a gigantic shaft of light, reaching up higher than the temple, way higher. Slowly, it formed into a shape, at first human-like, but then it slowly changed to a towering figure, not humanoid anymore. It was huge and spiked, and as it started to materialize, it showed it's whole form. It was taller than the temple by a good amount.

As his amber eyes snapped open for the first time in five thousand years, his senses stirred, causing him to look down at a familiar place, a place he once stood before. As he looked farther down, he saw a small building in the place of the cave he once remembered. As he did so, he noticed the beings outside the house, remembering half of them. Although, he sensed that another familiar one was in this small group too, though he wasn't quite sure who it was. As his body got used to it's functions once again, he decided to let his existence be known yet again to this world. With a step that moved literal tons of sand, he took a deep inhale, and let it all go in a furious roar.


	6. A Peculiar Situation

Again, sorry for the wait, start of school is a horrible thing when your trying to write. At least it isn't like this Steven Universe drought we're having, right? (For future readers, late 2017.) Now lets get back to the story!

* * *

The four in the house felt like ants compared to the titan before them. They all stood, awed at the sight, except for Garnet, who took off her glasses and gave everyone an "I told you all so!" look.

The titan was having a crisis. It was looking back and forth between the ocean and the gems. _Freedom? Or Allies? Or-_

 **No! She decieved us! And kept us locked up! Let's go home!**

 _No! I do not see her down there anyways... And she had valid reasons for doing so! We could cause more damage than good sometimes, and if your homeworld knew for absolute certain that we were here and helping the rebellion, they coud have done a large-scale attack! Just to search and kill us... so please, stay?_

 **I taught you too well now, didn't I? I guess I only have myself to blame for this, but okay. Let's go back.**

 _Ok!_

During this, the gems were starting to get worried about the being in front of them. The unnatrally large creature was starting to fight itself, both mentally and physically. It's eyes were closed and it was hitting itself in the head.

"Is it okay? Should we go help it?" Steven asks, worried.

"No, I believe they'll be fine. But how are you not concerned by their existence?" Garnet questions.

"Eh, I've seen some weird gem-related stuff before" said Steven nonchalantly.

It was in this moment when the Leviathan finally made it's decision, the decision to stay and see these gems at least once more, as it had been millennia since it last saw them. They laid down, their immense length circling almost half of the temple. The impact sent sand flying, and almost made the three gems watching turn, something that Steven had to do. A large light caught their eyes through the sand, however, and when it was over and the sand fell, their human form was seen walking closer to the group. The four waited, as the figure walked closer, until he got to the base of the house, and he yelled, "I hope you don't expect me to go into that dwelling up there, I wouldn't want to destabilize while I'm inside."

Garnet and Pearl nodded, while Steven and Amethyst questioned why.

"Why would he destabilize?" Steven asked.

Pearl responded with, "His physical form _**is**_ the first creature you saw, his gem is under heavy amounts of pressure by changing this much. The strain can sometimes be a bit much..."

Now it was Amethyst's turn to interject, "Well, why is it so hard for him to hold his human form? I can shape-shift and hold it for a while if I need to. " Before she turned into a purple cat.

"Well," said Garnet,"I guess you'll just need to find out." before they arrived feet away from the tall humanoid. He had to be at least ten feet tall, because he stood easily two heads above Garnet. His girth was also about double Garnet's.

"So" the booming voice of the man started, "You want to hear more about me? Well, okay, I have two questions for all of you, Who is this child? And where is Rose?" This is when the Gems realized that they had another gem that needed to know this information.

"Well," warned Pearl, "You might want to sit down for a while."


	7. The Trespasser

"So, She's gone forever?" Asked the titan as he sat on a rock on the beach.

"Well, sort of…" Pearl continued "her conscience is gone, but now we have Steven."

The man sat, puzzled for a moment, but then seeming to get it. "I didn't need all those details, but thanks for trying to help me understand." He said out of nowhere. All of the gems seemed puzzled, but thought better than to ask.

"Why don't you come inside to see what has changed for these thousands of years?" Steven asked.

"Alright," said the giant of a being, "I would have had to go in at some point, but if I feel like I'm going to change back, I'll have to rush out as fast as possible."

Garnet and Pearl seemed equally disturbed by this claim, but it just excited Amethyst and Steven even more.

As they ascended the ramp up to the door, the group realized something. How were they going to fit the giant Gojira through the door? He was feet higher than it, and his shoulder width alone couldn't go through the door. Then Pearl remembered something, a secret entrance just for the old King.

"I don't think he's going to fit through the door, Steven, he might have to use his other entrance to the temple." Remarked Pearl.

"What entrance? Where would there be an entrance to the temple that we wouldn't be able to see now?" Questioned Steven

"Under the waves of course! What else would be a better place to hide a secret entrance? Thanks for reminding me carrot-nose!" The beast said, stunning Pearl for a moment before he jumped into the water. A loud noise then came from inside the house, and everyone knew he was inside.

They opened the door and found a large, wet man fighting with the rose-colored lion in the living areas. As Gojira came out of the tunnel, it seems that the large feline got aggressive. The real issue was that lion was peacefully sleeping in his box, until the trapdoor opened and a torrent of water came crashing down on him. Lion sensed that this stranger could be a threat, until Steven and the Gems showed up and tried to get him to relax. Lion was having none of it though, and briskly roared and teleported away.

"What got him going?"Asked Steven.

"Eh, I may or may not have gotten that creature wet." Gojira replied half-truth fully.

This almost provoked a laugh from all involved, but Steven did wonder just where Lion would have teleported off to. He also wondered how Lion could still have been asleep after the awakening of Gojira, but it didn't matter.

The ancient gem sat on one of the soft appliances, seeing that Steven had done it. He also picked up exactly how similar, yet how different he was to the Rose he once thought he knew. He had to suppress his urge to know more about the boy, as he felt that it would come with time, just like with Rose."What is it that you consume, Steven?" Asked Gojira, thinking that this would be one of the questions that he could ask without going too far.

"Whatever food we have, I guess, but there's not just one thing that I eat," replied Steven, getting up to go to the kitchen to show the newcomer some of the foods that he likes "See, there's hotdogs, hamburgers, sandwiches, waffles, pancakes, ooh; and my favorite, ice cr-"

As Steven was listing off foods, Lion's roar cut him off, and the voice of another person could be heard from the teleporter room.

Amethyst announced, "Hehe. Steven, your girlfriend is here" when Connie walked into the room

This made the pair blush out of embarrassment, but before they could argue with Amethyst, Connie saw the new figure in the center of the kitchen, standing there, still sopping wet.

The ancient gem did not know what to make of this other human, sure he had seen other people before, but not at all recently. The only other times he got involved with humanity, he was either treated as a god, or feared for his abilities and unnaturalness.

"W-Who is this, Steven?" Asked Connie, stuttering from the aura of power he emitted, feeling like when she had to do a quiz that she had not studied for.

"This is an old member of the crystal gems," said Steven with slight pain, remembering how he needed to get rid of Bismuth and her ideas for revenge. "His name is Gojira."


	8. An Uphill Fight

"Gojira?" replied Connie, unsure of the man in front of her. "But aren't all gems, ya know... women?"

"Well, yeah. But he is not quite a full gem, he is also a literal dinosaur. And most likely the first gem created on Earth"

"No, Steven," remarked Gojira, "I was only among the first." This made all of them, even the Gems, wonder what he could be talking about. "I remember that I was only one of a few gems planted into the fertile soil. Most of us were ores, made hard so to see if the planet could harbor their synthetic life. But this planet had... other ideas for us. Like myself, almost all of the first gems were changed by the Earth's life. The ones that didn't, well, lets just say I never saw them again after they were taken out of the ground. We were all buried in the Antarctic, which used to harbor more life, until it needed to satiate the growing behemoths. I was the first to come out, and was immediately prodded by machines of unknown intentions, as I had come out not as intended. I fended off the contraptions, and stayed to protect my siblings from the fate that i had almost encountered. Now, as a gem, it felt odd that i had popped out not fully formed, but I learned eventually that I would change. Back when the ground seemed as close as it does now for me. I waited and waited, until I almost gave up on them. Until one morning, when I awoke and found them all gone, except, they weren't. I had grown so used to feeling them so close that I had forgotten about my other sense, my sense to detect them. I can still sense them, siblings long gone, hiding themselves from the terror they must have felt when they first popped up from the ground."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Pearl

"I told Rose, right before she-she put me away. It hurt, she had to cut through my whole body, and poofing for the first time, considering that all of the organic material had to be stored in the gem." Replied Gojira.

Suddenly, the human form of the titan wavered, undoubtedly due to the thoughts racing through his mind.

"WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT, NOW!" Yelled Garnet, suddenly breaking her stoic nature. She ushered the beast near the secret hatch, while Steven opened it. Gojira stumbled in, fumbling to leave. Everyone then rushed out to the porch, before feeling a slight tremor, and seeing the shore rise up, almost reaching the bottom of the ramp, before falling back, revealing the dinosaurian beast laying in the shallow water.

"So, this is what he really looks like!" Said Connie, amazed by the impossible proportions of the animal in front of her.

Gojira layed on the beach, almost all of his energy spent trying to hold that form. He felt that he may of said too much, but also too little at the same time. Meanwhile, though, he layed on the warm sand and cool water, some of the feelings he had not felt for millennia. He began to feel drowsy, before his eyes closed and he could no longer hear the crashing waves. Suddenly, he saw a vision of Rose, the thing he had been seeing for the years he was stuck.

The memory of Rose began to speak, "They may scour the planet for you, considering that you are the one that they couldn't get. Then, the destruction of this planet will be all your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault."


	9. The Comrade

It has been a week since Gojira had fallen on the beach, exhausted from holding another form for too long, and general over-exertion. He has spent the entirety of this time laying on the beach, the waves and sand making him look more like a large group of rocky outcroppings. He started to slowly stir, not wanting to flood the small town nearby. The sun barrelled down on the water as he rose, the water falling off of his bulk. He got up to full height, casting his shadow on the small house beside him. Steven and Amythest ran out of the house, just as they were about to leave.

"Hey!" Yelled out Amethyst, "Wanna go see some other gems?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Steven, "You should come meet these two, perhaps they would let you stay with them. At least if you don't ruin the harvest!"

Gojira stood for a moment, then shook his head horozontally, not wanting to risk meeting even more new people. He also had other things to accomplish, Steven could see that the giant had more in mind than meeting others, as Gojira looked back and forth between the child and the sea.

" _We should stay, we still know so little about what has happened, we don't even know if their alive..."_ Said one voice

 ** _"That's precisely why we need to at least try to look for them. I know that we just learned all of this new information, but we can always come back, and if we do find them, we'll have some extra leverage against Homeworld."_** Responded another voice, as Gojira stood, waiting.

 _"I can see your point, but what if something happens while were gone?"_ The first voice argued.

 ** _"They've been handling themselves just fine for the past five thousand years, they will be fine."_** The second voice told the first, as Gojira finally moved, heading into deeper waters as Steven and Amethyst watched, unsure as to what he was doing.

"Where is he going?" Asked Amethyst

"I know just as much as you do..." Said Steven, as the giant in front of them slowly walked to deeper waters before diving in, his spines slowly dissapearing in the distance.

As soon as the titan beast got far from shore, he let out a sharp roar, cutting through the ocean as he got deeper and deeper. He let his own weight pull them down and down, farther and farther until the light was almost gone. Then, they turned steeply upwards, going faster and faster until the sun was close, and the mighty beast let out another roar, louder this time, as he breached the surface. He slowly floated, eyes closed and mind searching for his own. As he floated, he felt a pull farther out at sea, pursuading him to go farther to see if it was indeed who he thought it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Barn:

"You didn't hear some odd sounds in the past couple weeks?", Asked Steven, looking confused at the pair in front of him.

"Nope, nothing at all.", Responded Peridot.

"Whatever, we'll just have to show you when he gets back. _Whenever that'll be.",_ Amythest mutters under her breath.

* * *

A Day Later,

Gojira swam all night, passing an entire ocean. He saw land right before the break of dawn, and knew immediately who would be waiting for him in this dry land, and thought fondly for a moment before trudging on, his feet pounding on the hot sands with every step he took. He passed by one small town, the early light hiding his entrance into the great land in front of him. He walked for much of the day, going deeper and deeper into the desert, with nothing in sight except for the few tall sand dunes that might occasionally reach above his knee.

" _Are you sure that it will indeed be him? What if he is gone?"_ Thought one part of Gojira.

" ** _He has to be here, he always was..."_** Thought the other.

A slow movement caught his attention however, as an extremely large dune right in front of him started to shake, causing a miniature sandstorm that blinded Gojira for the moment. Once the sand settled he saw exactly who he came to see, someone like him.

The spikes that covered the other monster bristled for a moment, before he saw Gojira in front of him. He looked confused for a moment, then tackled the taller monter, like an excited dog seeing a friend for the first time in months. The monster was like nothing else on Earth, with his heavy plating, spikes and mouth. This was the Cuprosklodowskite that Homeworld planted inside of Earth, but now his name is Anguirus, the monster of the land.


End file.
